Over the Horizon
by The Knit Hat Ninja
Summary: "Even if everything feels like it's over, there is still hope over the horizon. You will find a way to win this world, I know it. You're such an incredible girl, Clementine. Your innocence has shed a light on this world. A beautiful one. One I can't even begin to describe." Lee probably would've been crying if he weren't hurt so badly. **Spoilers for the end of EPISODE 5**


**Hi there! This is my first Walking Dead game fanfic on here, so I hope I did the characters some justice. I absolutely loved everything about this game. It was perfect. This story is SPOILERS GALORE. Turn back unless you already know the ending of the game.**

**I really wish that Lee would've said the second thing that he was going to say to Clementine, so this story is what I imagine he would've said to her.  
**

**I used dialogue in the beginning from that scene because the story is centered around that scene. I _do not_ own _The Walking Dead_ game.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

"I'll miss you," Lee said. He had to make sure it was known, even if it was blatantly obvious.

Clementine was on the verge of tears, but for Lee's sake, she managed to keep it together. "Me too," she said softly.

Lee felt his head beginning to wobble back and forth, "And also..." he began to mutter. Everything was starting to blur around him, including Clementine's worried eyes. Lee scolded himself to stay awake for just a few more minutes before everything ended.

"What...What is it?" Clementine couldn't bear to look up at Lee, but she forced herself to.

"Sweet Pea," Lee shook his head slowly at Clementine, who'd managed to wrap her arms fully around her decomposing guardian.

"Not yet," Clementine said, her voice small and shaky. She gripped Lee harder. "I want to know what you were going to say! Please...Tell me!" Her voice was increasing with every word spoken. Finally, she let go of Lee, looking him straight in the eyes. "Please, Lee," she pleaded.

Lee sighed, but it wasn't in frustration. It was in pain. Not just physical pain, but mental as well. He hated that things had to end this way. That Clementine would be left in someone else's care. It wasn't that Omid and Christa were unreliable, it wasn't that at all, it was just the fact that he wasn't going to be able to see Clementine's pretty little face anymore. Or her smile. Oh, how he loved that bright and cheery smile of hers. It made him feel as if this zombie apocalypse wasn't even real. Like nothing had gone to shit, and everything was just fine.

But seeing her petite little face specked with blood and tears, he knew it was real. And _he_ was part of the world that had gone to shit. And there was nothing that could stop it.

Lee shifted to get more comfortable. The handcuffs were making things difficult. His eyelids were beginning to feel heavy as the seconds drifted by.

"Lee?" Clementine asked, voice dripping with worry, "Are you okay?"

"Clementine," Lee mumbled painfully, his breathing hitched.

Clementine straightened her back immediately, "Y-Yes?" Her tone was indecipherable.

"I love you, Clementine. I want you to know that, okay? When things get really bad for you, I want you to remember that. Don't ever think about doing what Katjaa did, okay? Stay strong. Even if everything feels like it's over, there is still hope over the horizon. You _will_ find a way to win this world, I _know_ it. You're such an incredible girl, Clementine. Your innocence has shed a light on this world. A beautiful one. One I can't even _begin_ to describe. " Lee started to cough. He had used most of his energy to spill out his heart to his little dear Clementine. He felt absolutely useless now, and he hated it. Lee probably would've been crying if he weren't hurt so badly.

Clementine took in a few breaths before finally speaking. "I love you too, Lee. I'll never forget you. You'll always be my hero...No matter what happens." She would've said more, but tears began to brim her eyes and even she knew saying more would just add on to the pain. Clementine was surprised she even made it this far. She knew it was because of Lee, though. His love was what kept her going, and she suspected vice versa on his end.

Clementine hovered over Lee's forehead for a second, a million thoughts running through her mind. _This was really it._ _Lee Everett would be no more. Why did it have to be this way?_ She had the choice of letting him be a walker or not. She was the one who had to choose to take Lee off the lifeline or not, even though both would result in grave tragedy. Clementine didn't want her guardian to turn into a walker, but she couldn't bear the thought of being the one to shoot him.

They'd been through too much; the thought of pulling the trigger between his eyes would terrify her for life.

Finally, she planted a soft kiss on Lee's forehead and murmured a soft, "Thank you so much, Lee. For everything...I love you."

She stood up, her legs shaking uncontrollably. She gripped the gun tightly in her hands and pointed it directly at Lee's head; a straight shot. _Carley would've been proud_, Clementine could almost hear Lee say. But at this point, Lee couldn't say anything else.

Clementine pulled the trigger, the loud shot ringing through her ears. She dropped to her knees, the gun clattering a few feet away from her on the concrete.

Lee Everett was gone for good.


End file.
